Taiyō
Taiyō '''and Tsuki willed themselves into reality together. Tsuki created the universe in order to please Taiyō. Eventually, he created his prototypes of humans, demons, and Angels, which Taiyō banishes him on The Moon for. Overtime, she rules the angels through Mary and deceives many of them over the years until Gemini ends her reign. Decker, Monae. ''His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar '''History Genesis Taiyō and Tsuki will themselves into reality. They begin to create the universe with each other, with Taiyō being in charge. Taiyō prompts Tsuki to create Demons and Angels before she begs him to stop, seeing how evil they were. Despite this, he creates humans in her likeness. Taiyō becomes disgusted with this and bans Tsuki to "the moon" with his three initial creations: Lucifer, Pandora, and Hikari Decker, Monae. Chapter 1. His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar After Pandora released the moths, her and Tsuki both realize the mistake they had made. Decker, Monae. Chapter 4. ''His Three children - Pandora's Jar. ''Twelve Rotten Fruits. https://www.wattpad.com/story/195668776-his-three-children-pandora%27s-jar Choosing to stay on the star, called Sol, she also watches over Earth briefly. During this brief watch, she realizes the demons are defying her on Earth and are creating things of their own. In an attempt to stop them, she executes their leader, Hella, and leaves. After this, she pays little to no attention to Earth, believing she had fixed the problem. Eventually, Taiyō begins a system in the universe in which the angels that resided on the other stars would work to build kingdoms such as the demons had and work only to please her. In order to command the angels in close observance, she picks a devoted angel, named Mary, to be both her priest and the King Angel's new wife. To avoid the population growing so extensively that it may spiral out of her control, she makes intercourse and sex a sin. The angels quickly comply, after seeing that the offspring of the first queen had been monstrosities. Instead, once a year, she would place a child in the womb of Mary to be born. Eventually, she sways this rule so that only royals may bare children, telling the angels that as long as their children ruled in her name, they would not become monsters like the first queen's offspring. '''The Fallen Kingdoms' As she continues her rule, she hears of strange occurrences in a star called Briarsted. The ruler, one of the original children she gave Mary, was named Loki. It was not until after all of the events had taken place on this star that she realized how severe they were. Without realizing it, one of Tsuki's first creations had given birth to a young boy named Sanjiro, the reincarnation of a human girl named Lilith, a bearer of the rotten fruit of hope. Alongside him, one of the monster children the first queen had birthed to had been on Briarsted as the reincarnation of Hiruko, the bearer of despair. However, Loki convinces Taiyō that Sanjiro is truly the bearer of "lies" and encourages her that she needs to hunt both of them down to bring peace. Urgently, she complies and warns all Angels that they must report the two immediately if encountered. Returning to Tsuki, she questions him on where Pandora is searching for the moths, as they had already infected two people. Aware Pandora has been doing things that could displease Taiyō, he also lies and convinces her that Pandora went off to travel the stars, for she had witnessed the moths travel there. Taiyō believes this and begins an extensive search on other stars. The Unholy Trinity It isn't until many many years latter that Loki approaches her once more, now ruling one of the most influential stars, and tells her how both Sanjiro and Hiruko's incarnations had been on Earth, and that he assumed was where the sins initially had wandered to. To investigate more into this, she meets up with an angel royal that had planted a colony on Earth that was close with the other human colonies. The royal, Henry, explains that all of the sins most definitely are on Earth and that he had contracted Pride. Before Taiyō could react strongly to this, he promises to only use his ability to honor and serve her. She believes him, as he was a high-status official. However, what does anger her is when he reveals that Loki himself had come into possession of the sin of lies. In response to this, she immediately returns to punish the man before anyone else could realize her error. When Loki realizes that she is there to reprimand him, he desperately tries to escape, only to be saved by an irritated Sanjiro and relucent Hiruko. Revelations Extremely angered, Taiyō returns to Earth to find them, and realizes in horror that all of the creatures on Earth, including the angels and Henry, were prepared to rebel against her. Additionally, she discovers that a new God had been born on Earth that held a box that could kill the sins, but would also take her life. Scared, she convinces the humans they have to kill the sins manually. When they refused, she assigns her four most loyal officials and sends them down to Earth as the "Horsemen of the End" to end the people there. Additionally, she assigns seven angels to sound horns to announce the stages of the end. Fearful of this, the creatures of Earth sought the vessels of sin to avoid their fate and appease Taiyō. Just before the assault is started, Gemini uses her power on Taiyō to fuse her with Hikari's corpse. Taiyō is ashamed of this and falls into despair over the situation. Seeing her in despair, Tsuki requests Gemini to combine him with Lucifer, and she does so. Urgently, he approaches her and comforts her on the situation, making her aware of how terrible she has been to every one. As she realizes her sins, the God on the Earth, "The Man of the End," starts his box. However, before he could finish, he is killed by a group misison that was determined to save the world from him, for his intents afterward were to destroy the Earth anyways. As he dies, a new creature appears and destroys everything in an instant. The Never Ending Night / Bad Ending Upon death, Taiyō wakes up in Limbo, where she meets the cosmic Gods, Pollux, Castor, and Gemi(the original Gemini). They reveal to her that she had created them in one universe, and they, in return, used their powers to ensure Taiyō's existence in every universe so they may never disappear. However, they conclude Taiyō to be one of the ultimate sinners and place her in the "never ending night" with the other sinners. During the Never ending night, she is forced to, along with the other sinners, to gain redemption by somehow changing the unholy trinity to make their goals to save the Earth rather than destroy it. The cycle continues, until Henry realized he much sooth the wrath within "The Man of the End" alongside the "Mistress of Hell." Sure enough, their plans work, and everyone is saved by the mysterious creature, and all is restored as it had never happened. Good Ending Taiyō, now damned as a human, decides she will live her existence alongside Tsuki on Earth and watches as all Magic is banished through the box, leaving the future up to the people themselves. https://aminoapps.com/c/trfportfolio/page/blog/taiyos-account/l0Kj_qoCQuXlRg1k2K8wx6LgX16wnloQw4 Gallery |-|Book Illustrations= TT.png|Book Illustration for His Three Children Relationships * Hikari was seen as disgusting through Taiyō's eyes and was the final straw that made her banish Tsuki and his prototypes to the moon. * Lucifer was the first prototype make for Taiyō, ultimately being viewed at as a mistake by her. References